


Il Primavera

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Smut, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Ce recueil rassemble les drabbles Hannigram, plus ceux basés sur d'autres personnages de la série, écrits lors de divers ateliers ou juste pour le plaisir. Dans l'idéal, s'il font 100 mots tout pile, je suis ravi, mais la plupart des drabbles étant écrits durant un temps imparti de 7 minutes, il arrive que le nombre total de mot fluctue. Peut-être trouverez-vous votre bonheur dans cette petite sélection. Servie avec un verre de Bâtard-Montrachet.





	1. Mensonge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram. Post-Fall. Tous publics.  
> Mot donné par HaruCarnage.

Il fut un temps où il gravitait dans un univers de mensonges.

Hannibal Lecter n’était pas l’Éventreur de Chesapeake.

Hannibal Lecter n’était pas un tueur en série cannibale.

Hannibal Lecter ne jouait pas avec lui.

Hannibal Lecter n’avait pas encouragé son encéphalite.

Hannibal Lecter ne l’avait pas fait enfermer à sa place.

Hannibal Lecter n’était pas… Non.

Tout cela était faux, Hannibal Lecter était tellement de choses.

Il lui avait menti, il s’était joué de lui, il s’était joué de tout le monde.

Mais aujourd’hui, les choses étaient différentes.

Hannibal Lecter ne lui mentait plus.

Hannibal Lecter était un tueur en série cannibale.

Et lui aussi, Will Graham, en était un.

Lui aussi, avait cessé de mentir.


	2. Révérence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram. Tous publics.

Will n’en doutait pas encore, mais ce qu’éprouvait pour lui le docteur Hannibal Lecter, au-delà d’un amour indicible, était de la révérence.

L’Éventreur de Chesapeake admirait et vénérait cet homme autant qu’il l’aimait.

Pourtant, le profiler était l’archétype de la personne pouvant révulser le psychiatre ;

Brusque, presque bourrin, impoli et désagréable, Will aurait dû l’horripiler plutôt que de susciter son affection.

Malgré tout, Hannibal était tombé sous le charme de ce mécanicien échappé des chantiers navals où il avait passé son enfance.

Il aimait sa spontanéité et son honnêteté, ses manières et ses manies.

Même son langage, il l’aimait.

Mais ce qu’il adorait par-dessus tout, c’était son extraordinaire empathie.


	3. Bizarre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram. POV Will Graham. Tous publics.  
> Mot donné par Lanae.

C’est étrange, mon amour. Qui aurait pu prévoir que la personne qui me ferait chavirer le cœur serait la quintessence de tout ce contre quoi je me suis toujours battu. La mort, la souffrance, le cannibalisme… Moi-même, j’ai longtemps eu du mal à y croire.

Long a été le chemin jusqu’à l’union de nos âmes, mais similaire fut notre parcours. Similaire, dis-je ? L’un tueur en série, l’autre profiler, nous n’étions pas faits l’un pour l’autre… Et pourtant. Nos peines nous ont rapprochées, nos cœurs se sont trouvés. Dans l’excellence de nos actes conjoints et dans l’alliance de nos vies.


	4. Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal Lecter. Tous publics.  
> Mot donné par BlueWendigo.

Hannibal n’avait jamais aimé se salir, et cela ne venait pas de son éducation. Tout petit, déjà, il refusait de garder les mains sales, changeait de vêtements dès qu’une tache apparaissait et n’appréciait guère les jeux impliquant de la boue. Autrefois, c’était quelque chose qui pouvait se révéler légèrement pénible. Mais aujourd’hui, sous le nom de l’Éventreur de Chesapeake, de l’Imitateur ou d’Il Mostro, Hannibal se félicitait de ce qui relevait presque, à son niveau, du trouble obsessionnel convulsif. Jamais la moindre particule de peau, goutte de sueur ou fibre textile ne venait contaminer ses œuvres. Jamais personne ne l’arrêterait.


	5. Mitaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram. Humour. Tous publics.  
> Mot donné par Nalou.

Hannibal avait toujours été très tolérant quant aux goûts vestimentaires de Will. Il acceptait sans broncher les chemises à carreaux passées de modes et usées jusqu’à la corde, supportait les chaussures abîmées lorsqu’il s’agissait de faire une ballade vivifiante en forêt et n’était pas très regardant au sujet de cette unique paire de lunettes qu’il se traînait depuis l’université.

En revanche, il y avait une chose sur laquelle l’Éventreur était incapable de fermer les yeux. Il avait beau se morigéner et se dire que cela faisait partie de sa personnalité… Rien n’y faisait. Les mitaines, c’était au-dessus de ses forces !


	6. Teinture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal Lecter & Will Graham. Tous publics.  
> Mot donné par Storiesmania.

Will Graham avait toujours été un homme de la campagne, des grands espaces et de la solitude. Il préférait de loin la compagnie de ses chiens que celle de ses semblables et, s’il n’était pas adepte des longues conversations profondes sur l’art ou la science, il se considérait comme plutôt cultivé. Il passait beaucoup de temps à lire.

Cependant, quand il avait rencontré le docteur Hannibal Lecter, Will s’était rendu compte que sa culture s’apparentait davantage à quelques teintures en art, en sciences et en histoire qu’à de réelles et solides connaissances. Il en avait ressenti une certaine honte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ici, le mot _Teinture_ est utilisé dans le sens _Connaissance superficielle de quelque chose_ ([CNRTL](https://www.cnrtl.fr/definition/teinture)).


	7. Planche à découper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal Lecter. Tous publics.  
> Thème donné par Lyla0i.

Tout, absolument tout, dans la demeure d’Hannibal Lecter, hurlait son obsession pour le détail. Même le plus minuscule. Murs sombres, rouge sang, bleu saphir, vert émeraude… Bois rare, exotique, sculpté, contraint et habilement guidé. Décoration aussi exquise que macabre ; crâne éclaté de fauve, dent de requin fossile, roses noires et pourpres… Tout, même la cuisine. Surtout la cuisine. Couteaux aiguisés, lames brillantes. La planche à découper était en olivier, un bois aussi splendide que solide. Le métal qui claquait en rythme sur sa surface lisse ne pouvait l’entamer. Le sang, d’un rouge profond magnifique, y dessinait de terribles arabesques.


	8. Enveloppe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram. Tous publics.  
> Mot donné par Nanthana14.

Là. Ils y étaient, à présent.

Will Graham n’était plus ce fébrile professeur de criminologie oscillant entre les troubles de la personnalité et ceux du spectre autistique.

Des mains expertes l’avaient façonné.

Elles avaient forcé un peu, l’enveloppe s’était craquelée, puis avait volé en éclats.

Ce qu’elle avait alors révélé était sans commune mesure.

Une âme pareille à la gueule de l’Enfer ; rougeoyante, magnifique, terrible.

Maintenant, Will Graham existait réellement.

Debout derrière lui, Hannibal Lecter était fier.

Fier du chemin parcouru.

Fier du nouveau-né qui venait d’éclore.

Will Graham.

L’autre moitié de la paire.

Les Amants Tueurs.

Duo sublime, parfait.


End file.
